Daredevil: Penny and Dime
"Penny and Dime" is the fourth episode from season two of the superhero fantasy and crime drama series Daredevil, and the seventeenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Peter Hoar with a script written by John C. Kelley. All episodes from season two were made available on instant streaming video on Netflix on March 18th, 2016. In this episode, the members of the Kitchen Irish cartel go gunning for the Punisher. Karen Page takes it upon herself to learn about Castle's secret origin. And Matt needs to get a new helmet. More fun than a power drill through your foot! And yeah... we have that too! Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Index |-|Characters= * Daredevil, Matt Murdock * Brett Mahoney * Father Lantom * Foggy Nelson * Karen Page * Melvin Potter * Punisher, Frank Castle * Finn Cooley * Rafe * Rory * Seamus * Elektra Natchios * Frank Castle, Jr. * George Bach * Grotto, Elliot Grote * Josie * Kelly Cooley * Lisa Castle * Maria Castle * Stanley * Thompson |-|Locations= * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Central Park :* Josie's :* Stanley's Bar |-|Organizations= * Kitchen Irish * Nelson & Murdock * New York City Police Department |-|Items & Vehicles= * Coffin * Daredevil's billy club * Daredevil's costume * Hammer * Handguns * Ice pick * Police cruiser * Power drill * Shotgun * Taser * Taxicab * Van |-|Abilities= * Enhanced hearing * Firearms * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Martial arts * Superhuman agility |-|Miscellaneous= * Altered humans * Bartender * Cemetery * Crime boss * Church * Dogs * Eye injuries * Gangster * Gunshot victims * Head injury * Funeral * Lawyer * Severed limbs * Shot in the head * Stabbings * Superhero * Torture * Vigilante Notes & Trivia * The character of Daredevil was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Bill Everett. He first appeared in ''Daredevil'' #1 in April, 1964. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and scenes of graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * "Penny and Dime" redirects to this page. * Co-executive producer Lauren Schmidt is credited as Lauren Schmidt Hissrich in this episode. * This is the first episode of Daredevil directed by Peter Hoar. He directs three episodes from season two in total. His next episode is "The Man in the Box". * This is the first episode of Daredevil written by John C. Kelley. He writes two episodes from season two in total. His next episode is "The Man in the Box". * Behind-the-scenes appearance of Elliot Grote. His funeral service is held in this episode. * Matt Murdock receives his new carbon-reinforced helmet in this episode. * This episode reveals that Karen Page has a brother. Matt Murdock was unaware of this until now. * This is the first appearance of Elektra Natchios on Daredevil. This is the third live-action appearance of the character and her first appearance in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. She had previously been played by actress Jennifer Garner in the 2003 film version of Daredevil, and the Elektra feature film. * This is the first appearance of Sergeant Thompson. * This is the first and only appearance of Seamus, who is a member of the Kitchen Irish. He is killed by Finn Cooley in the beginning of this episode. * This is the first and only appearance to date of Rory of the Kitchen Irish. It is unknown whether or not he survives his encounter with Frank Castle at Central Park. When apprehended by Daredevil, he was still alive, but may have succumbed to his injuries after being arrested. * Finn Cooley is the second Marvel Cinematic Universe character played by actor Tony Curran. He also made a brief appearance in 2013's Thor: The Dark World as Bor Burison - the father of Odin. * Kelly Cooley appears as a corpse only in this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode, "Penny and Dime", is taken from a children's book found in Lisa Castle's bedroom. Karen Page comes upon the book. Frank Castle recites a rhyme from the book just before he opens fire on the Irish mobsters. * Elektra Natchios is based on a character seen in Marvel Comics titles. She was created by writer and artist Frank Miller and first appeared in ''Daredevil'' #168 in January, 1981. * Reference is made to the Dogs of Hell. This was a biker and criminal cartel who ran into a spot of trouble in the previous episode. * Finn Cooley refers to the Punisher's handgun as an "iron". This is actually an old school term, used often in stories of the old American Southwest. * In Melvin Potter's workshop, there is a pair of metal telescoping tubes that bear a strong resemblance to the Stilt Man's stilts. * Reference is made to Metro-General Hospital in this episode. This is where George Bach once worked as an orderly. It is also wear Claire Temple works as a nurse. * At the Castle residence, there is a child's crayon drawing on the refrigerator. The image appears to be that of Darth Vader battling Luke Skywalker with lightsabers. These are characters featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. Both Star Wars and Marvel Comics are properties owned by Walt Disney Productions. * Reference is made to Samantha Reyes in this episode. She is the New York district attorney. * Reference is made to Blake Tower in this episode. He is the assistant district attorney. Bloopers * When Karen Page suddenly leaves the Nelson & Murdock office with the John Doe file, Matt Murdock seems unaware that she has gone. His enhanced hearing should have alerted him to her absence immediately. * Another "sensory deprivation" moment occurs when Matt Murdock is at the Carousel in Central Park. He is unaware of Rory's presence until he hears him grunting. Matt should've heard the man's heartbeat and breathing first as soon as he arrived on the scene. Quotes * Father Lantom: In each of us there is a world, webbing out, reaching others. Creating reactions. Sometimes equal, sometimes opposite. .... * Frank Castle: I guess, uh... I guess I was wrong. * Daredevil: About? * Frank Castle: About you being a pussy. * Daredevil: Don't get all sweet on me now, Frank. .... * Father Lantom: We rush to say, one life gone... but each of us is a world. And today, a world has been lost... .... * Frank Castle: I gotta say, sometimes... sometimes I think you really just might be the Devil. * Daredevil: Sometimes I think I might be, too. .... * Karen Page: Press are calling Castle a "cold-blooded psychopath." The D.A.'s going to have a helluva time using his prosecution to turn herself into a hero. It's all working out perfectly. * Daredevil: Wow. Way to bring us down... .... * Frank Castle: Never think that for her there was not gonna be any tomorrow, see? The last time I'd see her, I'd be holding her lifeless body in my arms. Meat was spilling out of her, Red. The place where her face used to be. I think I'm done, Red. I think I'm done. .... * Seamus: May your neighbors respect you... trouble neglect you... the angels protect you... and heaven accept you. Crew * Laray Mayfield, CSA - Casting * Julie Schubert, CSA - Casting * John C. Kelley - Consulting producer * Lauren Schmidt Hissrich - Co-executive producer * Michael Stricks - Co-executive producer * Mark Verheiden - Executive producer * Cindy Holland - Executive producer * Alison Engel - Executive producer * Allie Goss - Executive producer * Kris Henigman - Executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Dan Buckley - Executive producer * Jim Chory - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Drew Goddard - Executive producer * Marco Ramirez - Executive producer * Douglas Petrie - Executive producer * Karim Zreik - Co-executive producer * Emma Fleischer - Co-producer * Tom Lieber - Co-producer * Keira Morrisette - Co-producer * Whit Anderson - Executive story editor See also External Links * * * * "Penny and Dime" at the MCU Wiki * * * * Category:2016/Episodes Category:March, 2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified